


Loki's Gift

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Prisoner Loki [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Pre-Thor 2, Prisoner Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki turns into Lady Loki once more and gives you a little something extra to work with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Gift

“I have hardly seen you for the past two days, is everything alright? You look utterly exhausted,” Loki says concerned sitting next to you. You are laying face down on his bed. You want nothing more than to cuddle up with Loki and sleep for the next month, but you know Loki will continue pressing you until you give him answers.

“Ughik ers omig oogn,” you muffle into the bed. Loki rolls you over as you cover your eyes from the harsh lights. “I think there’s something big going on,” you say to him.

“Like what?” he asks you.

“I don’t know,” you say truthfully.

Loki rolls his eyes, “You are the cleverest servant I have ever know, I am sure you at least have some theories,” he says.

You smile at him loving it when he praises you, “There are three things I can think off that would put the palace in this state. One, an invasion and there’s no evidence of that. Two, you escaping and I know it’s not that.”

Loki interrupts you, “I will not escape so long as you are with me here,” he says kissing your lips.

“So you’re a prisoner of the heart as well, how romantic,” you tease him.

“I will suffocate you,” he says in a cold voice.

You giggle at his empty threat, “Suffocate me with what?” you ask glancing down at his pants.

Loki scoffs, “You are filthy.”

“You love it,” you say pulling him into another kiss. His fingers unlace your top revealing your naked chest. He squeezes your breasts firmly as you deepen the kiss. Shifting your legs, you can feel your arousal starting to grow. Perhaps you would lay with him tonight, and then sleep for a month.

“Do you want my cock in your mouth you little whore?” he growls in your ear. Your breath hitches in your throat as you nod your head yes. Loki crawls on top of you, you can feel his cock rubbing up against your sex teasing you further. “Do you long for it? Do you crave it?” he whispers.

“Yes,” you breathe out rolling your hips for friction.

“Then tell me,” he says grinding into you.

“Tell you what? I’ll tell you anything Loki,” you say as Loki kisses your chest.

“What is your third theory about the palace?”

You push him off of you, “Oh you’re such a mood killer Loki!”

He only grins at your frustration, “I will make it up to you.”

You roll your eyes at him annoyed, “The only plausible reason for the court to be in such an uproar is for the health of one of the royal family members. You are fine, Odin and Frigga are fine. Thor is fine. Jane however … how should I put this? Appears to be glowing?”

“You think Jane is pregnant?” Loki asks.

“It’s the only reasonable explanation I can think of. Not to mention, when I went to the kitchens for your dinner there were huge amounts of pickles and ice cream,” you say shrugging your shoulders. Loki looks at you with disgust making you laugh.

“If Jane really is pregnant, will you have to wait on her?” Loki says with a hint of jealously in his voice.

“I doubt it; she has her own ladies in waiting now. But until the pregnancy is officially announced, I will probably have to be running around for the next week or so,” you say.

“They should not work you so hard,” he says.

“You work me harder than them,” you say amused.

“That is different,” Loki says lying back on top of you. You allow him to strip off your clothing. He smiles pleased with himself when he sees how wet your sex is, “My little teasing did all that?” You ignore his question. “Let me give you a massage. You do look exhausted and I do not like that unless it is my doing. The massage will help you sleep,” he says running his hands over your chest.

I don’t want to sleep, you think to yourself. “No,” you say challenging him.

“What did you say?” he asks lowering his voice.

“No, I don’t want a massage,” you repeat looking into Loki’s eyes. He grabs you, wrestling with you trying to get you to turn over. Struggling, you put up a fight for a few minutes before Loki overpowers you. Laying on your front, adrenalin coursing through you, you twist and you turn with all your might. Please just fuck me already, you silently beg.

“Stop moving!” Loki commands hitting your backside. You bite the sheet muffling your moan but you cannot prevent your hips from snapping up. Loki grabs your wrists magically tying them together over your head. You feel Loki’s naked legs straddle your hip desperately trying to resist the urge to buck against him. Loki’s hands are on your shoulder blades massaging them as you let out a long low pleasurable moan. “Why do you even try to resist me?” He whispers in your ear before biting it.

You had no idea your back was so sensitive, wherever he touches it you moan writhing underneath him, every once in awhile unable to resist thrusting your hips up hoping he would take you. You can feel his cock rubbing against the small of your back driving you crazy, if only he would move a few inches down. Suddenly, you feel a coldness against your skin where Loki is. Craning your neck to see, you let out a loud lust filled moan, your hips instantly rising off the bed.

“Did you miss me?” her soft voice asks. It had been almost a month since your last encounter with Loki’s female form. “Do you want me to fuck you?” she asks, her cock nudging your entrance.

“Oh Gods yes, yes please Loki I need it,” you beg. You feel her finger on your clit slowly rubbing it making you buck your hips erratically desperate for more friction. Loki in her female form was infinitely more devious then in his male form. “Loki please, go faster, make me come,” you beg.

“So soon?” she asks removing her finger from you. Letting out a frustrated cry you began rubbing yourself against the bed. You feel a sharp pain on your scalp as Loki pulls your hair. Pulling your arms back, you rest on your elbows not wanting to strain your back. She leans against you, her breasts lying against your back. You wish you were on your back so you could rub your nipples against hers. The thought makes your clit throb painfully.

What was it about her that arouses you so much? You can feel your desire running down your leg. She reaches around roughly squeezing your breast as she rubs her cock against your backside.

“Did I say you could do that?” she asks pinching your nipple.

“I’m sorry,” you moan out as she pinches it again.

She pushes you back down onto the bed. “On your knees,” you hear her say. Balancing on your elbows, your wrists still tied together, you bring your knees up, your backside high into the air. She grips your hips positioning herself before entering into you moaning softly. You wish you could see her face and watch the way her eyes flutter shut as she thrusts into you. But you don’t have that option as she slams into you from behind, her hair tickling your back.

“Oh Loki,” you moan, your breasts swaying from the momentum. Her hands are on you, pulling and tugging at you.

She succeeds in pulling you off balance, “Sit up,” she commands still thrusting into you. You moan trying to gain control of your body doing what she asks. She holds on to your hips as she thrusts into you, her chest brushing up against your back. As you feel her hands leave your hips you’re walls grip her cock tighter as you buck against her. Her hands trail up your sides reaching your chest. Reaching around, she cups each breast in her hands feeling the weight of them. She massages them roughly as she slows her thrust.

“Don’t stop,” you beg her. You cry out in frustration as she removes her hands from your breasts.

“Oh hush,” she tells you as she gathers your hair removing it from the side of your neck. She gently kisses and nips at your neck as she slowly thrusts into you. Her hands find your breasts again teasingly rolling, pinching and pulling at your stiff nipples.

“Harder Loki,” you whine. She pinches your nipples painfully hard as you arch your back in pleasure. “I meant fuck me harder,” you growl out. You feel her lips smirk against your neck as one hand trails down to your sex. Cupping your sex, she slams into you. “Oh, Loki, yes!” You moan out as she picks up speed. She bites your neck squeezing your breasts as she rubs your clit with her thumb. You almost fall from the combined sensations but she has a firm hold on you. Her rhythm does not falter as your body begins to shake violently. “Don’t stop Loki, I’m close, so close,” you mutter. She rubs your clit faster making you grip her even tighter. Loki increases her pace on you going even faster. Your chest heaving, she pinches your nipple pulling on it as your body go ridged coming hard around her. She holds you against her before letting you collapse onto the bed. You lay on the bed catching your breath, your entire body turned to a useless heap of lust. As you recover, Loki kisses your back running her chest up and down it. “You’re going to get it when I can move again,” you weakly threaten.

“Oh I’m sure,” she muses lying down next to you. After another minute or so, finding your hands are free, you manage to roll over on your back dragging Loki on top of you.

“You think I’m joking don’t you?” you ask tonguing her nipples.

“Joking about what?” she asks softly moaning as you suck on her nipples.

“Having my way with you. As I recall, you made a promise to me the next time you were in your female form,” you say smugly.

You watch with triumph as her face falls, “You really want to do that?”

“Oh yes, I very much want to fuck you,” you say firmly.

Loki flashes you a smile, “Spread your legs.” You do as she says spreading your legs wide for her. Waving her hand over your sex, you feel the same coldness as before. You watch with wide eyes as your clit turns onto a long, thick, hard cock. You stare at it bewildered. “I’ve made it proportionate to you, unless you want it bigger?” she laughs easily. You continue to stare at it not knowing what to make of it. “Are you okay?” she asks you, “You look like you are in shock.” You make to speak but stop. Loki waves his hand over your crotch, your new cock turning back into your clit.

“No, no I’m okay. It just takes some getting used to is all,” you say looking at your sex. Again, Loki waves his hands over your crotch, your clit transforming into a cock. Once the cock was half as large as it previously was, Loki waves his hand over it again starting to turn it back into your clit. “Stop that! You’re going to get it stuck like that!” You yell with concern as Loki doubles over with laugher.

Both of you are on your knees facing each other. Loki is slowly stroking your cock getting you use to the sensation of your new appendage. She rubs her thumb over your tip continuing to stroke you. Leaning over, she licks your nipple before taking it into her mouth teasing you. You moan deeply before pulling her into a kiss. Wrapping your arms around her, she lets go of your cock letting them and your chests rub together.

You break the kiss asking, “Is it always this hard to think and focus?” Loki takes your cock in her hand again smiling when she feels your wet tip.

“Tell me what you want. You said I was, ‘going to get it.’”

“I want you to such my cock,” you blurt out without thinking. You feel yourself blush at your unbridled lust.

“I thought as much. And then?” she asks taking one of your fingers into her wet mouth.

“And … an… th…,” you stutter as she sucks on your finger.

“Yes?” She asks sweetly.

“God I’m going to fuck you so hard,” you growl.

“You are more aggressive when I’m in my female form,” Loki notes.

“You bring it out in me,” you say pulling her into a kiss before forcing your tongue in her mouth.

Loki bites your lower lip, “I like it.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Loki is kneeling between your legs with her hands on your hips. She licks the tip of your head before taking it into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around it, she sucks on it forcefully. Tangling your fingers in her hair, you watch as her lips slide further down your length. You can feel your cock throbbing in her mouth. She takes more of you, bobbing her head up and down. The suction feels divine. Gripping her hair, holding her in place, you gently thrust into her mouth. Her eyes widen as she moans, the vibrations sending pleasure coursing through your cock.

You lean down whispering in her ear, your cock still in her mouth, “I’m going to fuck your mouth.” You would never dare say that to Loki in his male form. Her lips smile around your cock as you grip her hair tighter. You thrust into her mouth and she moans around you. Thrusting into her again more forcefully, you hit the back of her throat. You hold her there as her tongue laps at your base, her eyes starting to well with tears. You pull out of her only to thrust into her again, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her nails dig into your skin. Sucking at you forcefully, her moans almost send you over the edge but you remove yourself not wanting to finish yet. 

Her eyes are glazed over with lust as you pull her onto the bed. Kissing her deeply, you can taste your essence on her tongue. You push her down on the bed drinking in her form. Her long hair sprawled out under her, her chest rising and falling, her cock hard and twitching.

You giggle to yourself, “What is it?” she asks you.

“Penis fencing,” you say still giggling.

“What?” Loki asks confused.

“There’s a type of worm on Midgard that is both male and female. The way they decided who is going to be the female is whichever can stab the other one with their penis first and impregnate them. It’s called penis fencing,” you say amused. Loki stares at you deadpan.

“And you accuse me of being a mood killer. At least I do not compare our lovemaking to worms,” Loki says annoyed.

“Well I never thought I would have a cock, it’s funny Loki!” you say playing with her hair.

“And for the record, I am not getting pregnant!” she says wagging a finger at you.

“That would be awkward to explain,” you grin. “I want you to be a proper girl. I think you would enjoy it more and this would be out of the way,” you say stroking Loki’s cock. She nods as her cock transforms into a wet pink clit. Crawling on top of her, you pin her arms to the bed as you teasingly rub your cock against her clit. She moans into the air shifting her legs under you. As you continue to rub against her, your chest hovers above hers. Suddenly, Loki reaches up catching your mouth with hers. You kiss her passionately forcing her back into the bed grinding into her sex roughly. Unfortunately, you do not have Loki’s magical abilities to tie her hands together so you are forced to let them go as you position yourself at her entrance. Her hands roam your body distracting you from your task. She palms your breasts rolling your hardened nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. You barely enter her, yet you can feel her walls straining to grip you. You thrust into her shallowly as you rub her clit in small circles with your finger. Your name falls from her lips as she moans it over and over again. “Fuck me, fuck me hard,” she says. You smile knowing the male Loki still inside her would never allow himself to say anything like that. Removing your hand from her, you pick up speed in your thrusts but remain at a shallow depth teasing her. She pinches your nipples tugging on them with all her strength, her dominance coming through. You moan feeling a surge of wetness between your legs. Leaning over her, you bite her shoulder before thrusting into her. Her head falls back as you thrust into her again, and again. Her heat grips you tightly, tighter than anything you have even felt before. There is no rhythm or grace to your movements; you simply fuck her as hard and as fast as you can.

She moans your name clawing at the bed, her hips meeting every one of your thrusts. But it’s not enough. In your state of lust you want to claim her, lay waste to her body. You want her quivering and twitching on the bed after you are done with her. Quickly, you remove yourself from her and stand at the edge of the bed. She looks at you confused momentarily before you catch her ankles throwing them over your shoulders. With her legs resting against your breasts, you thrust into her and are rewarded with a gasping moan. Gripping her hips, you thrust into her repeatedly, each one hitting her core. With her back arched high into the air, her hands switch between reaching for your skin and groping for the sheets. She moans your name along with incoherence nonsense, you can tell she is close to her climax. You thrust into her one last time hitting her core, her head rolling to the side. Suddenly, you stop your actions pulling out of her and dropping to your knees. Wrapping your arms around her hips, you bury your face in her drenched sex lapping at it. Running your tongue against her clit, you take it into your mouth suck on it. She twists and turns in pleasure, her hips trying to buck wildly but you have a firm grasp on her. You tease her clit with your tongue, gently licking it, swirling your tongue around it. You take it back into your mouth sucking on it as you feel her body go ridged, her orgasm slamming into her.

She lays there, damp hair sticking to her, arms at her sides, legs hanging off the bed lying completely motionless except for her heaving chest. You feel more then triumphal with your performance, if only a little in pain. Your head is a dark purple, you’ve still yet to come. You were not even sure if you could reach orgasm in this altered state.

It was minutes before Loki could even muster up enough strength to speak, “I would like to see you try that in male form.” You feel yourself blush, you knew you couldn’t. You were too enthralled and captivated by him to try and dominate him. “How do you like being a man?” she asks.

“It’s different, must be all the testosterone. I can’t think straight, I just want to fuck you,” you say a bit embarrassed.

She laughs softly, “And yet,” she motions to your engorged cock.

“I don’t know how to make the damn thing go off,” you say defensively.

She smiles softly, “It happens to the best of men.”

“But not you?” you ask.

“No, never me,” she says grinning. You roll your eyes in mock annoyance pushing her on her side. You feel Loki wrap her arms around you from behind. “You see that chair?” she asks you kissing your ear.

“Yes.”

“Go sit on it,” she says. Walking over to the chair, you sit in it as she instructed you. You watch as she walks over to her, her hair and hips swaying with her movements. Your breath hitches in your throat as she straddles your hips, “You will come when I am done with you.” You feel a shiver run down your spine. She lowers herself onto your cock, moaning as her walls wrap around you. Lifting herself, she lowers herself back on to you. You moan into her hair, it is a completely different sensation then thrusting into her. Arching your back, you allow her to ride you however she wants pulling her into a deep kiss, your chests rubbing together.

Breaking the kiss, Loki picks up speed, her hair falling around her, her breasts bouncing in your face. Taking them in your hands, you massage them enjoying the weight and feel of them. Increasing her speed, she arches her back allowing you full access to her chest. You kiss her chest letting her nipples brush against your lips. You swipe your tongue along them roughly, teasing her before taking one into your mouth, sucking on it hungrily. Her walls grip you tighter as she rides you, and you feel a familiar sensation starting in the pit of your stomach. As her hand finds your shoulder, her nails dig into your skin as the other roughly fondles your breast. Your own fingers have found her clit, rubbing it in circles. She shutters at the sensation almost completely breaking her rhythm. She rides you harder now, her tight heat bearing down on you as you assault her with your fingers and mouth. Release her from your mouth; you increase pressure on her clit. You finally feel your own release quickly approaching. Grabbing her hips, you force her down to the base of your cock. She moans your name, her walls gripping you so tightly it triggers your own releases as you come hard inside her.

Loki is clinging to your neck, your arms are wrapped tightly around her, almost protectively. You rest your head on her shoulders taking in her scent. You kiss her neck gently nuzzling into her hair.

“That was amazing,” you finally say to her.

“So you enjoy having a cock?” she asks looking at you.

You smile not knowing for sure, “It has its advantages …. And disadvantages.”

“I see,” Loki says trying to read your face.

“But,” you say quickly not wanting to jeopardize Loki giving you this gift again, “Perhaps if we tried this with both your male and female form present I could decide. You could conjure up a clone in your female form while you remain in your male and –,” you say before Loki cuts you off.

“Are you proposing a threesome?” she asks grinning at you mischievously.


End file.
